


Fading out

by strangersit



Series: You're my stranger in the dark [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Not Related, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Just Boys In Love and Really Happy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Richie gets A Double Ended Dildo That's What This Is About, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangersit/pseuds/strangersit
Summary: Richie gets home with an early Sexy Friday gift.





	Fading out

"Micycleeee!!" Mike doesn't bother to turn his head to the obnoxious sound of Richie's yell. He minimally huffs under his breath and continues to gently pull his eggs across the pan with a spatula, peppering a healthy amount of himalayan salt on the mix, thinking of how much Will would appreciate this when he got home from the art studio. "Wheeler beeeean!!!!" 

Mike continues to watch the mix slowly become stiff, the little sounds of heated oil not enough to muffle Richie's loud noises as Mike could hear, even from two rooms away, the sound of Richie's shoes being tossed away. _"Miiiiiiike!"_

"WHAT?" He yells back. He listens to Richie's bare footsteps as he approaches (runs to) the kitchen. Mike stays where he is, watching with unamused eyes as Richie dramatically places a hand to his heart, his hair falling out of his bun, his glasses askew. "My sweet sweet dandelion of love and care, what do you hide beneath those soft and magnificent hands?" Mike takes half a second to think about Richie's words. He keeps Richie’s gaze for even less time as he rolls his eyes and focuses back on the task at hand. 

Richie pays enough attention to see Mike's pink lips mouth _‘Ass’_ under his breath. He holds back a grin and admires the boy in his kitchen. "You look so good when ya cook, my chap! Will ya not burn ‘em this time eh?” British accent.

"Richie, stop. Go annoy Eddie."

"He's working!" 

"Go annoy Will!"

"Nuh-uh. Studio." 

"Go annoy yourself!" 

"Well that does sound appealing." Richie starts cackling as soon as he lets the words out and Mike lets out a pained huff. The doppelgänger joke would never live itself down, not depending on Richie.

"Richie, please, not right now." Mike sighs, staring down at the eggs. 

Richie walks over to him and hugs Mike from behind, peppering wet, brief kisses on the crook of his neck. He feels Mike’s body slowly lean into his touch, pressing his back against him. Richie hums against Mike’s skin, and the wavy-haired boy bites back a stubborn tug at his lips.

“How’s college?” The sound is muffled against Mike’s skin, but he understands it anyway.

“Pretty good. Got a C- on English Lit though.” Mike pouts while turning off the fire and turning to Richie, meeting his magnified eyes. Richie closes the gap between them, his thin Hawaiian shirt pressed to Mike’s soft navy blue sweater. Richie is staring into Mike’s chocolate eyes as he reaches behind him. “I can’t believe I got an almost D on the eas - _what are you doing?”_

Richie pulls back, his mouth full with the freshly scrambled eggs. He grins at Mike’s incredulous face for half a second before widening his eyes and starting to let out short spurts of breath right at his face. Mike’s face scrunches up, afraid of Richie spitting out the eggs on him.

“Hot, hot, hot,” Richie says, trying his best to chew everything before sending it down his throat. Mike’s reprimand never makes it out of his mouth as he breaks into a cheekish laugh. He watches Richie going over to the fridge and gulping down almost all of their orange juice. 

“Save Eddie some, you ass.” Mike laughs, watching Richie lean against the fridge. He walks over to Mike and takes a bite of the bread on the table before stopping in front of him with his eyebrows quirked, shaking his head.

_“I’we wot somewhing for wou Wike,”_

“Jesus! Are you two?” Mike fake-sighs heavily, watching his lanky, curly-haired doppelgänger chew his bread with his mouth hanging open. “Can’t wait to find out what it is.” He mocks.

Richie disappears into the living room and Mike can hear every footstep as he stumbles on their furniture. He is fighting his fond smile as Richie appears back, a grin on his face as he holds a plastic bag. Richie scoots closer and Mike’s mouth almost hangs open entirely as he recognizes the logo of their favorite sex shop.

“Mhm. Hell yeah. And it isn't even Sexy Friday yet.” Richie grins at Mike’s reaction, a smug look on his face. “What’s ‘ya favorite color?” He doesn't even try to hide his smirk while watching Mike swallow thickly. “Nah, don’t tell me, I know it.” He says as he suddenly pulls out a red, thick dildo out of the bag.

Mike ignores the sudden itch in his belly as he says, _“That’s-_ That’s not even my favorite color, nice try.” His laugh is half hearted, his eyes glued to the latex-made dick in his boyfriend’s hand.

“What is it then, my good ‘ol lad?”

“Blue, you dic-uh.. _-dumbass,”_ Mike stumbles on his words, trying his best not to stare too much at it. He watches Richie’s eyes shine.

“Oh, then, good for me, I goooot... this,” Richie fails at hiding his shit eating grin as he finishes pulling the toy out of the bag, a navy blue dildo connected to the endings of the red one. 

A double ended dildo. Richie relishes the look on Mike’s face as his cheeks quickly turn into a bright shade of pink.

“W-well, I-”

“You loved it didn’t ya?”

Mike slowly walks over to Richie, whom had dropped the bag on the table and was obscenely stroking their new toy. Mike breathes in sharply as he slowly places his hand over Richie’s, their hands going up and down in swift motions over their new fake dicks.

He looks up to meet Richie’s eyes, and the heated look on his face makes the itch pool hard on Mike’s belly. Their hands never stop jacking their fake dick off and Mike brushes his lips against Richie’s. “I love it.”

It’s not too long until they’re giggling against each other’s mouths and Richie nips Mike’s cheek after pulling away. Mike holds tighter on Richie’s hand and speeds up their pace, leaning back in to lick Richie’s lower lip before biting down at it, Richie now pulling away with amused eyes. “Thanks, Richie.” Mike slowly licks at his own upper lip, his left, perfectly-groomed eyebrow slightly quirked. Richie knows that look. Their gazes are locked on each other when Mike’s spare hand goes down, from Richie’s shoulder to the hollow of his hip, circling his thumb there. “I love my present.” He bites back a laugh, moving his hand to the dimples of Richie’s lower back, under the fabric of his shirt, threatening to go lower. Softly dragging his short nails across Richie’s skin.

“Go lay on our bed and wait for me, you absolute tease,” Richie grabs the bag and hands it over to Mike, pecking his lips before heading over to the bathroom. Mike walks over to his and Will’s bedroom as he thinks about what they were about to do on their boyfriend’s bed. He fumbles with his sweater and sweatpants as they finally land on the ground, adjusting himself on the pillows and noticing the already-there tent on his boxers.

It wasn’t unusual for Mike and Richie to dive in different adventures together, especially not on their free mornings. Will was at the studio,finishing up, as he had said so himself, a painting he had been working on for months. Eddie was the only one out of them with a steady job, conciliating his work on the auto shop with his graduate degree in biology. All of them attended the same university, and that’s where Richie and Eddie had met Will and Mike. And then began to be _RichieEddieWillandMike._ It was bliss, and they were happy, _oh_ so happy.

Mike brushes his hand against his half-hard dick as he studies his new gift, drawing the fake vein lines with his long fingers and feeling his dick throb against his palm. He quickly gets Eddie’s kit from the drawer and sanitizes it, letting out a surprised gasp when one of the dildos falls on the bed. 

_This one was interesting._

He frowns and stares at it with intrigued eyes and his wandering hands reconnect the dildos. Mike’s eyes shift silently between the bag and the sex toy before dropping it on his lap and momentarily hissing as it lands hard on his sensitive dick, poorly covered by the thin fabric of his briefs. He turns the bag upside down and watches as a bottle of cherry-flavoured lube drops from the bag as well as a little, black remote.

_No fucking way._

He grabs the dildo again with his spare hand and the remote on the other and he outright moans when he presses the button and feels it vibrate. He squeezes the dildo, his bulging cock getting wet with precum as he feels the palm of his hand itch from the insistent quivering on his skin.

He drops the remote and shoves his hand in his boxers, holding his erect cock with familiarity as he rubs his thumb on the soft, leaking head. He fights his urge for half a second before giving up and pressing the dildo against his lips, rounding it and bucking his hips up against his hand as the vibrations make his lips twitch and swell up.

Mike opens his mouth and his tongue barely reaches the vibrator before he’s interrupted by a groan. He looks up only to see Richie, freshly showered, a towel hanging low on his hips. Mike’s face becomes devious as he connects his eyes with Richie’s while gliding the vibrating red dick on his lips, his other hand stroking his hard cock.

Richie takes no time before dropping the towel and climbing over to Mike, pulling Mike’s briefs down and throwing it backwards over his head. Mike turns the vibrator off and lets out a squeal when Richie pulls him by the hips so he’s completely lying down on the bed and under him, their mouths hanging open even before they’re properly kissing. Mike’s cock laid beautifully on his stomach.

Richie’s hair is dripping, little beads of warm water falling onto Mike’s own hair and the pillow beneath them and he moans against Richie’s mouth as he takes the dildo off his hand and presses it against his navel. Richie presses on the button and makes it vibrate on Mike’s abdomen, the tip pressing down on his navel and the moan Mike lets out makes Richie burn with want. 

“I see you already found out what this does, huh,” He moves down to ravish Mike’s neck, pressing the flat on his tongue under his Adam’s apple before closing his lips and sucking hard at his skin. Mike laces his legs on Richie’s hips and lets out a sob as their dicks brush together. “You wanna see how good it’ll feel inside, baby?” Richie rounds his hand on Mike’s back and reaches his hole, rubbing the tip of the dildo on his ass. Mike’s body shifts due to the pressure and vibrations of the toy, his hips rounding against it and he closes his eyes shut, biting at his inner lip. “You’re ready?”

Mike lets out a whine and shakes his head, circling his hips as he took in Richie’s wandering tongue, teasing the roof of his mouth. He breaks the kiss and locks eyes with Richie, the both of them already panting, Richie’s erection poking him as he rocked against his soft, bare thigh. “Prep me?” He whispers, tangling his hand in Richie’s hair. “I like it when you prep me,” He pulls Richie by the neck one more time, relishing the sound leaving his mouth. Richie tugs at Mike’s lip and once again they break the kiss while Richie reaches beside him, opening the cap of lube. 

Mike lays his head on the pillow to watch his boyfriend warm up the lube in his hands. “Your fingers make me feel so fucking good.”

Richie’s hands freeze and Mike fails at hiding the smirk tugging at his lips, spreading his legs while waggling his brows. Mike couldn’t resist fucking around with Richie, fully aware of how turned on he made his boyfriend everytime he said dirty things to him. He briefly remembered when Eddie made him wear glasses and dress like Richie for a roleplay scene, and he already knew the effect he had on Richie. 

They had never seen their boyfriend cum that hard until then and boy, was he proud of it. “You gonna help me fuck myself with you, baby? Gonna make it hot and slick so I can go fast and feel good?”

“Fuck, you nerd, the mouth on you,” He whispers, placing himself in the middle of his thighs, the dildo forgotten somewhere on the bed.

Mike bites down at his lips as Richie circles his rim, the cherry scent of the lube making his stomach ache with heat.

“Please, hurry up, Richie,” He mutters, pulling his legs up ever so slightly. Richie obliges, too turned on to be anything near a tease. 

He keeps circling his rim while pushing in, Mike’s eager body easily taking it. Mike cries out as he feels Richie lick the underside of his shaft.

“Good?” Richie stills his thumb inside him, reading Mike’s body language as he slowly begins to rock his finger inside him.

“So good,” Mike whispers, looking down at him with glassy eyes. They exchange smiles as Richie withdraws his thumb and presses his index finger inside instead, Mike reaching down and caressing Richie’s head. Richie leans in his touch, sucking the head of his cock while adding another finger in, his hand stilled at the wrist while he scissored his fingers. 

As soon as Richie is satisfied with the stretch, he starts fucking in and out rather quickly, Mike letting out soft gasps at every drag of his fingers. 

Richie suddenly crooks his fingers, brushing his prostate and Mike’s legs jerk up. “Baby,” He whines, pulling Richie’s hair. _“Baby,”_

“Yeah, sugar?”

Mike grins, dazed enough not to give a shit about the pet name he hated. Right now Richie could call him anything and he would fucking love it. “I’m ready,” He drags Richie away by pulling him by his hair, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss while reaching down to brush his bony fingers over Richie’s hole, suddenly drawing out his hand as his fingers meet slick skin. “Oh,”

He raises his eyebrows in a silent request, his lips curved in a smirk as Richie tries to bury his face in his neck, groaning when Mike resumed to brush the tip of his fingers over Richie’s hole, keeping his head in place by a hard grip on his hair. Richie’s eyes were all over Mike’s face but his eyes, as he whispered. “I’m already - I prepped myself.”

“In the shower?”

“Uh-no…” He bites his lips, his glasses down on his nose and almost falling down on Mike. Mike bumps it up with his own nose with practised ease. They stare longly into each other’s eyes. “I kinda plugged myself before I left earlier this morning,” He kisses Mike’s mouth as their eyes never leave each other. 

Mike beams up at Richie, clearly approving of him. He’s still smiling fondly as he’s brushing the tips of his fingers all around his hole and Richie’s chest blooms in his ribcage, nuzzling his face on Mike’s as he involuntarily clenched around his restless fingers. 

“Little slut,” He giggles into Richie’s mouth as he pushes the tip of one one of his fingers in, biting down at Richie’s lips as it enters him with ease, knowing how much he liked the humiliation, but not _really_ being able to degrade him, not seriously. 

“Okay, okay, I’m good,” Richie says as he shakes his head, motioning for Mike to stop. He does, and Richie sits back on his heels, staring down at Mike’s sweaty, ruddy frame. 

“Ready for heaven?”

“You talk too much of heaven for an atheist,” Mike says, raising his hands and brushing his hair off his forehead, all the while nodding at Richie and spreading his legs impossibly further.

“It's my kink and I'm about to share the heavenly love bestowed upon me by taking it up the ass with a cute boy, while he takes it too _with_ me, which is a very heavenly gay thing to do, how about show papa some respect?” He says, slumping his legs over Mike’s hips while they huff out a laugh. Mike adjusts himself on the headboard, resting on his elbows and looking down at him.

Mike gulps at the view, Richie lying in front of him, splayed out and sweaty, the droplets of water from his hair slowly, slowly, joining the sweat accumulated on the dip of his collar bones. Richie’s hair was longer than usual, like this, and his light eyes were so dark, the way they always got when filled with lust.

It was impossible not to shiver in anticipation. Richie was attractive. Not commonly attractive, but so hot that it was hard not to engage in anything sexual with him. Richie was sexual, he talked of sex, he smelled of sex, and he looked like sex. It was common sense at this point, a given.

“Let me do you first?” Mike asks. He grabs at Richie’s bony kneecaps, squeezing at them where they rest on his hip bones and his eyes go down Richie’s body. His thin frame, his cock, laid out on his stomach and his hole, clenching slightly under his gaze. 

“Yeah,” Richie nods, biting down at his lip and lying down completely, his lower half invitingly raised. 

Mike wastes no time before grabbing the red dildo and rubbing at Richie’s hole with it, slowly beginning to press it in Richie. The dildo was an average size, not bigger than them, and significantly small compared to Richie. Pleasantly shiny with lube.

But they both knew Richie, even though he enjoyed it, usually was the one whom had the most difficult time bottoming. He braced himself, holding onto Mike’s ankles and staring right side up at the ceiling, willing his body to take in the - bigger - intrusion. 

He felt Mike kiss lightly at his inner thigh, sitting in front of Richie now, his thumb pressing and rubbing at his perineum, stimulating him as he pressed the toy in. “Hot damn this is so much more than the plug, hold up go slow,” Richie says, squeezing his eyes tight, the discomfort suddenly making his hips shift and Richie has to will himself to stay put. “I’m stretched wide but not deep enough, I think,”

Mike stills his hand, the dildo halfway inside Richie. He stares at Richie’s face as his other hand goes up his side, caressing his ribcage and abdomen. “Baby are you okay? Do you want me to prep you more?” Mike frowns. It wasn’t unlike Richie to be lazy even with _that._ “Hey, are you hurting?” He asks, hovering over Richie when he notices the flush on his cheeks.

“Nah I'm okay, don't worry about it Mikey.” Richie sighs and opens his eyes, smiling at the concern in Mike’s eyes. “There's no way I'm not fucking this dildo today, let’s go again!”

“ ‘Kay, but let me do it my way,” Mike nuzzles his face against Richie’s cheeks, kissing him and peppering kisses all over his face. “Which plug did you use?”

“The tiny,”

“The tiny?”

“Yeah I-I was in a rush and Eds wanted to use the bathroom.” Richie says, biting the insides of his cheeks, half-expecting Mike to scold him. He never does, and Mike just presses a light kiss to Richie’s reddish cheek, right below his glasses.

“ ‘S okay, I’m gonna pull it back now, honey.” He says, watching Richie’s face. Richie nods and Mike kisses him as he pulls back the toy.

Richie lets out a breathy moan as the toy slides out of him. 

Mike retreats, kneeling in front of a lying, sweaty and damp-from-shower Richie. His eyes rake through his boyfriend’s body with affection and undeniable heat. _“Oh…”_ Richie whispers. 

Mike looks up at his eyes, keeping eye contact with him as he maneuvers Richie around and into a comfortable position, leaning against the headboard, head resting on the pillow, where Mike himself was before. He’s licking at his lower lip when he pulls Richie’s legs up. Richie hisses as his knees touch his chest, exposed to Mike as his leg muscles ache.

“I'm gonna eat you out.” 

“You’re gonna _what?”_

“Eat you out?” Mike repeats, frowning.

“Yeah but, you?” Richie squeaks. “Eating out me? Eating me out? You know your tongue’s gotta go in there righ-”

“Oh come on, we’ve done this before! You need more prep!” Mike says, his eyebrows up to his hairline. Clearly referring to all of the times Richie had eaten _him_ out. Richie usually did this whenever he was too tight, or hurting, like Richie himself was now. And they both knew it: it felt good. Richie tries to ignore the shudder going in waves through his whole body. “Don't you want to?”

“No, no that's not - are you _sure?” ___

__“Of course,” Mike’s hands, firmly gripping Richie’s knees, slide down his thighs in a reassuring manner. “I want to, ‘have been for a while… I’ve never - but, but if you also _want-”__ _

__“Yes.” Richie says. “Yeah, of course I do. Just, tell me if you don't like it. You don't have to do it, but just try it out and we’ll see if yo _-Ohhh,_ oh my god, holy shit!” Richie gasps, looking down to see Mike’s mop of curls down on his body, cursing at the feeling of Mike’s warm, wet tongue sliding across his hole in slow and broad strokes. _“Mike,”_ He breathes._ _

__Mike doesn't let up, circling his tongue and sucking at Richie’s skin, gripping his hips and pulling him impossibly closer to his mouth. His breathing is labored, his eyebrows close together and his eyes shut as he focused on sucking at Richie’s hole, slowly but firmly pressing his tongue in._ _

__Richie lets out a loud moan when the tip of Mike’s tongue enters him. Mike takes a moment, getting used to the feeling of having his tongue inside Richie like this. He opens his eyes, finding Richie looking down at him, his mouth hung open as he breathed heavily, his eyes watery. Mike raises his eyebrows in a silent question._ _

___‘Is it good?’_ _ _

__Mike’s eyes are on Richie, analyzing his body language as he keeps his tongue inside him, the tight muscle incapable of keeping completely still, and Richie fails at trying to keep his hips still as he feels Mike move inside him, all while watching his face. Mike’s eyes are still on Richie and he withdraws his tongue only a little bit before pressing in again, teasing. “Please,” Richie says. “Mike, _please.”_ _ _

__

__Mike rounds his tongue inside Richie, and the sound leaving Richie’s mouth is so wrecked he can't help but smirk against his skin. Rimming was… _different._ Richie was tight on his tongue, the constant pressure completely different from the weight of Richie’s cock whenever he blowed him. And the angle was difficult, as his neck was bent at an awkward angle to fit into the space between Richie’s ass and the sheets. _ _

__He feels Richie pull at his own legs, as if he had read Mike’s thoughts, almost bending himself in half. Mike is hovering over Richie now, kneeling, his pale thighs half-supporting Richie’s back and he pulls his tongue out of him, staring down at his red face. “Do you wanna cum on my tongue now or only for me to prep you with it?” He asks, his hands on each of Richie’s ass cheeks, keeping him open and spread. “Think you can take more than one orgasm?” Richie does nothing but gulp and stare at Mike’s mouth and Mike licks his lips. “Honey?”_ _

__“Yeah,”_ _

__“Yeah, what?” Mike doesn't hide his smug look as he adjusts himself in front of Richie, lacing his arms around his bony hips and leaving teasing kisses on his ass cheeks. Mike is sucking slowly at Richie’s tender skin, swirling his tongue and leaving a red mark on him, a preview of what’s to come. “What do you want?”_ _

__“Please, _please,”_ Richie begs, his body trembling as Mike’s wandering tongue darts out to lick at his hole again. “Baby please - I can take more than one, please...”_ _

__Mike places a chaste kiss on his hole, pecking it as he would do to Richie’s lips and cheek, and it isn’t that different. Sure, Richie is warmer there, and tighter, and he tastes of artificial cherry, but it was undeniably just another part of Richie, and the way he responded to it was getting Mike too riled up not to give him what he wanted. “I got you, I’ll start now, okay?”_ _

__“Okay, please,” Richie whispers. “F-fuck, this feels s-so good,” He whines as Mike presses his tongue in again, focusing on twirling it inside Richie. Spreading him open but also fucking in and out of him with his tongue, wanting to make him feel good._ _

__Mike’s throat muscles were already getting sore, but he kept going, gathering all the slick in his mouth and spitting out directly inside of Richie, both of them groaning at the feeling. It was so hot. “Why didn't you tell me you were so good at th-this, fu-u-ck,”_ _

__Both of them were sweaty when Mike pulled away to breathe, lapping at Richie’s hole as it clenched before him. “I guess I'm just good at everything.” Mike teased. He resumed pushing his tongue inside Richie, relentlessly flicking it around and inside him. Richie’s eyes are shut tight and his mouth hangs open when he finally feels _all_ of Mike’s wet tongue inside him, spilling out curses as he reached for his cock, stroking at it slowly._ _

__There is precum dripping out of Richie’s cock, slowly going down his body, and Richie’s legs are impossibly bent over Mike’s shoulders. The position is uncomfortable for both of them, but that is the last thing on their minds when Mike sticks his tongue inside Richie one final time before Richie purposefully rubs at the underside of his shaft, cumming all over his belly._ _

__Thick beads of cum make it to Richie’s face and he opens his mouth wider, willing it to land right inside his mouth and he locks eyes with Mike as he swallows his own cum. Mike gets his tongue out of him, grinning and carefully guiding Richie’s trembling legs down, petting at his body as he shifted, his muscles numb because of the position. Mike smiles wide at him after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, sitting down under Richie’s legs and watching his breathing grow steadier, his sweaty curls sticking to his forehead._ _

__“So… How was it?” Mike asks after a moment, lovingly caressing Richie’s side. He laughs when Richie just stares at him with wide eyes and an amused face. “That good?”_ _

___“That_ good.” He smiles back, reaching up and pulling Mike into a kiss. “Really, don't tell anyone, but this was the best ass licking job I've had.” _ _

__“It's the only one you've had!”_ _

__“And the bestest.”_ _

__“And ass licking? Ew, who says that?”_ _

__“I do, isn't it what it is?” Richie grins._ _

__Mike rests his chest against Richie’s, the mess on his stomach now mixed between them. Mike is mindful of Richie’s now sensitive cock and he keeps his hips up, but that doesn't stop his half-hard dick from poking at Richie’s thigh. “Oh! Something requires attention?”_ _

__“No, I’m-”_ _

__“Big ol’ Mikeyangelo wants his share of spit?”_ _

__“Richie,”_ _

__“Peep peep, let me suck your dick?”_ _

__“Richie!”_ _

__“Come on, feed papa some cock,”_ _

__“Richie I swear to God-”_ _

__“Okay, okay,” Richie says, pulling Mike’s hair back from his forehead. “Let me take care of you now, okay?” He asks softly, his hand landing on his jawline, his finger drawing the heart shaped curve of Mike’s lip. Mike’s eyes grow warmer on top of Richie’s and he nods, pecking Richie’s thumb._ _

__“Yeah but, the dildo?”_ _

__“We can do it for round two, I wanna suck a real dick now.”_ _

__“Charming,”_ _

__Richie winks at Mike, reaching for Mike’s skinny hips. Mike complies, straddling Richie as Richie takes Mike’s hand off his cock to replace it with his own, skillfully stroking him to full hardness again._ _

__Mike’s hands come to rest at Richie’s lower belly and he sits back and watches Richie’s hand move._ _

__Richie watches the exact moment a thick bead of precum starts to slip out of his slit, and the desperation that floods him to lick it off and taste it is so intense that he pulls Mike - by his cock - closer to his mouth_ _

__“Ouch, fuck _-Ahh,”_ Mike sighs as Richie licks at the ruddy head of his cock._ _

__Richie looks up at him, his plump lips covering the head of Mike’s cock and he places his hands on Mike’s thighs. Mike raises his hips, getting the hint and scooting closer to Richie’s mouth and he outright _keens_ when Richie starts to suck on his feverish skin purposefully. _ _

__Mike is shallowly thrusting forward, now, rounding his hips and feeling his sensitive cock slide deliciously on Richie’s tongue. He bites at his lip, feeling Richie’s eyes on him as one of his hands come up to flick at his nipple, the strange yet addicting pleasure making him bite too hard at his bottom lip, trying to keep quiet._ _

__Richie keeps sucking the head of his cock and Mike is burning with want so desperate that his body seizes on top of Richie, jolting up and forward, gripping the headboard up and behind Richie’s head._ _

__“Oh my God,” He hisses under his breath, resting his forehead on the headboard and gripping at it for dear life, trying to stay still. Richie pulls away from his cock with a lewd pop, and bends his neck to look up at Mike. Mike crosses his arms on the headboard and rests his forehead on his bent forearm, looking down at Richie._ _

__“Fuck my mouth.” Richie says, adjusting himself under Mike, going up and resting his head higher on the bedding, the position now making it easier for Mike to go deeper inside. “Go all out.”_ _

__“Okay, just, hold my hand?”_ _

__Richie just raises one of his hands, the other still firmly gripping the back of his thigh. He is lapping at the underside of his head, now, careful not to use too much teeth where his mouth is resting, his tongue dragging along Mike’s dick._ _

__Mike intertwines their fingers, leaning back slightly, his other hand still firmly holding onto the wooden headboard for balance._ _

__“I’ll start, okay?” He says, sounding a little too desperate, and Richie just looks up at him through his eyelashes._ _

___‘Just go already’_ opening his mouth wider._ _

__Mike looks down at him, watching as he experimentally rolled his hips forward and into Richie, Richie’s eyes locked in his. Richie squeezes his hand once, and Mike gets the signal, starting to pull back and forward, faster, watching his cock disappear into Richie’s red lips._ _

__He lays his head back, holding onto the wooden and Richie’s hand, rocking his hips into his mouth and closing his eyes shut. _“Oh,”_ he moans, and the rays of late morning sunlight hit his body, making the outline of his well-drawn abdomen highlighted. _ _

__Mike was as skinny as Richie, for sure, but tracking team and Eddie Kaspbrak’s influence made him even more appreciatively slim, his light skin outlined by a ghost of muscles, and all of them had agreed Mike looked even more delicious now, like this._ _

__He starts slamming his hips, going faster and deeper inside Richie’s throat, Richie humming earnestly through the slick sounds coming out of his throat as Mike used his mouth as a hole to fuck into._ _

___“Ric-hie”_ Mike hiccups. _“Fuck, Richie,”__ _

__Out of the boys, Mike was the most receptive, always reacting as if it were the first time he had felt someone’s mouth, like this, and giving Mike head was one of Richie’s favorite things. The surprised gasps and moans coming out of his mouth were addictive, and knowing he was the one pleasing Mike like this always made Richie’s heart bloom in his chest._ _

__Mike is leaning back now, the sun hitting his angular face and chocolate curls fully as he thrusts into Richie, giving his messy locks a golden glow. Richie is feeling all of it, all of the weight of Mike’s dick inside him, the weight on his throat, making it constrict to make more room to accommodate him. Richie opens his mouth wider, willing himself to adjust._ _

__The slick sounds coming out of Richie’s mouth as Mike fucks himself inside it are loud, and hot, and they both moan as Mike goes deeper, holding himself there._ _

__“You good? squeeze my hand if you're n-not,” Mike wails, blinking way too fast, short spurts of breath fanning out of his lips. The hand squeeze doesn't come, and Mike looks down at Richie, watching him blink away the tears spilling out of his eyes while looking up at Mike, his hand on the back of his thigh moving up to his hip, pulling Mike to go even deeper and holding him there, his nose meeting the thin hairs at the base of his cock. _“Ohh,_ baby…”_ _

__Richie moans, choked up, at Mike’s tone, looking up at him doely. Mike is rocking his hips inside Richie now, dripping precum directly down his throat. Richie’s dick is springing back to life, his labored breathing making his head go fuzzy and his eyes roll up to the back of his head._ _

__He squeezes Mike’s hand twice, and he immediately stops thrusting into Richie, carefully pulling out of him._ _

___“W-whatisit,_ you okay?” Mike asks, his hands going to Richie’s cheeks, raising himself, his knees supporting his weight out from Richie._ _

__“Yeah, I’m good,” Richie says, his voice raspy and wrecked. He snakes his arms under Mike’s thighs, and Mike turns his head in time to see Richie start stroking his cock with both hands._ _

___“Oh,”_ He whispers. Richie is stroking himself fast, desperate, and when Mike turns back to look at him Richie’s mouth is open, his tongue out for him and his eyes pleading._ _

__He sits back, leaning his weight on Richie’s chest again, and a good twirl of his own wrists make Richie whimper before Mike eagerly pushes himself back inside and his mouth is full again. They stare into each other's eyes for a short amount of time before Richie's eyes squeeze shut, and so does Mike’s, both of them brokenly moaning out at the overwhelming pleasure ripping through their bodies._ _

__Mike is fucking into him, and Richie strokes himself in time with his thrusts, Mike’s moans making Richie’s body go stiff, his toes curling on the sheets._ _

__Shit, Mike’s hot._ _

__Shit, Richie’s really close._ _

__“Oh, f-fuck,” Mike moans. “You suck cock so good,” Mike looks down at Richie, watching his eyebrows stitch together, his eyes once again shut tight as he let Mike fuck in and out of his mouth. “You like having your mouth full of cock baby? Really putting your foul mouth to good use, huh?” He smiles, too blissed out to notice how good Richie reacts to his playful talk._ _

__Richie poorly hums back at him, his eyes glassy and pleading, looking up at Mike, watching him throw his chocolate curls back with an experienced flick of his neck, his Adam’s apple showing as Mike lets his head linger back for a while, mouth hung open, letting out the prettiest little gasps, too lost in the pleasure of pushing himself inside Richie’s soft and warm mouth._ _

__Richie desperately hums at him again, desperate for his attention, a _little_ bit of it, almost choking around his cock, so, so deep down his throat. Mike’s head turns down at that, and the heated look he gives Richie has him speeding up his hands on his throbbing dick, the effort making his cheeks and forehead flush at the lack of proper oxygen. _ _

__Mike is staring down at his plump lips around his cock, leaning back on the bed to only raise his hips into Richie’s mouth, watching him take it fully, the pretty way his cock disappears into Richie, eager to let Mike fuck as deep as he can, his eyes shut._ _

__“God, you’re sucking my cock so pretty Richie,” Mike moans out, and the praise has Richie opening his eyes, teary and staring at Mike in awe as Mike doesn't let up. “I’m s-so close, f-fuck I’m close,” He moans._ _

__He pulls out of Richie, watching the trail of thick saliva connecting his plump lips to the ruddy head of his dick, falling down at Richie’s heaving chest before Mike’s slow hands get to gather it, smear it around the tip of his cock for Richie to watch._ _

__Mike looks at Richie’s eyes while slightly raising his hips up and taking his cock in hand, stroking it lightly. Just the barest of touches at his cockhead has him shivering, sensitive, and he struggles to keep looking at Richie’s fucked out state. Eager to cum, but not willing to miss the view before him._ _

__He can hear and feel Richie’s arms going up and down in quick motions, the familiar sound of slick on slick skin, Richie’s hair sweaty and tossed out on the headboard, his eyes wet, a single tear streaming down his red left cheek, his lips swelling so hot in Mike’s absence._ _

__“Give thanks,” Mike demands, on the verge of cumming, talking how Richie liked._ _

__“Thank you Mike,” He says, his wrecked voice making Mike moan back at him, his hand speeding up on his cock. “Thank you for fucking my mouth, sir, thank you, I love you,”_ _

__“Fuck,” Mike cries out. “Repeat,”_ _

__“I love you, please, sir, let me t-taste you,” Richie sobs, on the verge of crying, so close to cumming and yet trying so hard to hold back so he can have Mike in his mouth when he does._ _

___“Fuck,_ I love you too!” Mike gasps, his body going stiff and then he’s cumming, thick, long ropes of cum landing on Richie’s tongue, Richie’s mouth wide open while he cums too, for the second time with a wrecked sob._ _

__Mike’s body wavers, and he places both of his hands on the headboard behind Richie’s head to keep himself up while he felt his whole body going numb, so blissed out after cumming with Richie._ _

__Richie is lying down under him, his glasses askew on his face, a little bead of cum painting the frames of his thick lenses, his eyes shut and his mouth open after swallowing Mike’s release._ _

___“Holy shit!”_ Richie says. Mike looks down at him, and they both smile, wide and out of breath._ _

__“Holy shit.” Mike giggles, crossing his arms against the headboard and staring up at the ceiling, still leaning his weight on Richie. He feels Richie move under him and he lifts himself up a little, so Richie isn't trapped underneath him._ _

__But Richie is kitten-licking at Mike’s sensitive cock, still not down from his high, bending himself and licking up all of Mike’s remaining cum. Mike shudders full-body at the over stimulation, whining into his own arm._ _

__Richie kisses the tip of his cock, lingering there, feeling the way Mike’s knees squeeze him when he does._ _

__“Your cock is perfect.” Richie says, looking up at Mike, then back down at his cock. “You're still up buddy! Can't wait ‘till I’m the one punishing you and I make you fuck me into two nuts.”_ _

__“Shut up,” Mike raises his hips from the bed, hissing at his sore muscles, throwing himself beside Richie with a playful glare. “Like you’ll ever be the one to punish me.”_ _

__“Oh but I will. And not two. Three. Three nuts,” Richie turns on his side, wiping the cum off his glasses and sucking on his finger, bumping Mike’s nose with his, staring into his dark eyes as he whispers. “Gonna make you fuck me so much you’ll end up lost in the Milky Way, begging and crying, too lost in the pleasure going through your whole body. Maybe even with me letting you suck on my finger, or my tongue, somewhere wherein we should be quiet… And you’re just hoping I’ll take pity on you enough to muffle your moans. How about work? Think I can ride you into oblivion in the back of the supply room? Or just have my way with you, all fours?” Richie asks, his eyes dark staring at Mike. Mike’s tongue is thick in his throat and the shiver at the tip of his toes, quickly going all the way through his body makes him go glassy-eyed at Richie. “You're picturing it? All of the people in there, shopping for groceries while you let me fuck you hard? Head down, ass up, taking it so pretty for me?”_ _

__“I-I, _Richie,”_ Mike gasps, burying his face into Richie’s neck. Mike nuzzles against him, the way too vivid image in his head making his cheeks flush, all the way down to his chest.  
Richie snakes his arm under Mike, hand going all the way up to pet his hair, his fingers in the mess of wavy locks, scratching lightly at his scalp. _ _

__“That’s so hot, right? I’d love to fuck you like that,” He says into Mike’s ear, feeling the way Mike reacts to it, pressing the bridge of his nose to Richie’s collarbones, groaning low in his throat. “Would you like that too?” He asks, smiling fondly when Mike nods into his chest, hugging Richie's middle, so close to him and yet hiding from his eyes._ _

__“I would love that,” Mike whispers. He feels Richie press a kiss to his temple, hand going down, softly squeezing the tender skin of Mike’s bare ass cheek. Petting him. Mike’s head goes back up at that, looling his head on the pillow, his half-lidded eyes staring at Richie._ _

__Richie hums at Mike’s response, smiling softly while bringing Mike even closer with the hand on his ass. Mike hisses as his softening cock brushes against Richie’s hip, his thigh slotted in between Richie’s._ _

__Mike’s head is half under Richie’s now, enjoying the warmth of Richie’s cheek, lazily asking him to take off his glasses. He does, and their cheeks are pressed together freely, Richie’s thin stubble softly scratching at Mike’s cheek when Richie’s wandering finger playfully dips down the swell of Mike’s ass._ _

__Richie barks out a laugh at Mike’s huff of breath._ _

__“You're still horny. How are you still horny,” Mike groans._ _

__“I’m always horny. Why do you think I've got three boyfriends?” Richie says, arching his brows. Mike lazily half-laughs and half-groans, hugging Richie’s shoulders, getting impossibly closer to him. “Love you Mikey.” Richie says, kissing Mike’s shoulder._ _

__“Love you too.”_ _

__“We’re so schmoopy.”_ _

___“Schmoopy?”__ _

__“We just shot our loads to an I love you so yeah, we’re schmoopy.” Richie says._ _

__“Mmm, you’re right. Don’t tell Will!” Mike laughs, taking a deep breath in and feeling his eyes get heavier. “I don’t wanna go to school today.” He confesses, too cozy here, at home._ _

__“Then skip, stay here with me and Will all day.”_ _

__“Tempting,” He says, pulling back to lock eyes with Richie again. Their eyes are heavy-lidded and their breathing is in sync. “Do you really have the whole day off?”_ _

__“Yup. Whole day.” Richie says, petting Mike’s hair. “How many classes have you got today?”_ _

__“A couple,” Mike sighs, closing his eyes._ _

__“I can go with you if you want.” Richie says. Mike’s eyes shoot open at that, and he raises his eyebrows. “What?”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Of course.” He smiles. “And you can wear the plug there too if you wanna…” They giggle, too blissed out and sleepy. “But really, I’ll go with you if you want.”_ _

__“Thank you, but I’d rather have you and Will cook me dinner!” Mike smiles, eyes closed._ _

__“Yessir then. Anything special in mind?”_ _

__“Just Spaguetti? To go with the eggs?”_ _

__“I don’t think the eggs will survive lunch, honestly.”_ _

__“The eggs you’ll cook! If the seasoning is good then I want Eddie to have it too when he gets, when he-” Mike yawns, nuzzling against Richie. “ - gets home tonight.”_ _

__“Your wish is my demand, prince.” Richie purrs, and Mike mutters a thank you into his neck. “Holy fuck!” Richie says._ _

__Mike jumps at his loud tone. _“What?!”__ _

__“We didn’t fuck each other on the dildo!” He muses. “Didn’t even - we’re both stretched for nothing!”_ _

__Mike joins in. “And I.. I even ate you out. Lubed up the dildo,”_ _

__“I spent fifty bucks on it,”_ _

__They both lie on the bed quietly, tangled up in each other until they pull in a breath at the same time, saying in unison, around a yawn:_ _

___“Round two.”_ _ _

__before falling asleep together. Taking a post-orgasmic nap, like they loved to do._ _

__It was a happy morning._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please consider leaving a comment, or even requests for this series if you want ♥️  
> Title, as well as this series' title from Tove Lo's "Stranger".


End file.
